


You. Are. Mine!

by CMW2



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Speculation, F/M, Fitzgerald Grant - Freeform, Olitz, Olitz AU, Olivia Pope - Freeform, Reunited Sex, Season 2B Spoilers, jealous!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMW2/pseuds/CMW2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from FFN:"You. Are. Mine! This. Is. Mine!" - Hope springs eternal for these two k'nuckleheads. Thanks to Tumblr and insomnia, here's a nice little slice of post Captain Creeper, possessive FAPOTUS and his Livvie lemon;LIGHT SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2;Rated for language and ghost chili spice;6th in my 2013 SSS Project;Will also be able to be found on LiveLoveWRITE on Tumblr under 'trumpetnista'<br/>Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: This sultry fic came from the time where I still had absolute faith in Shonda to do the sensible thing and get rid of Ballard and his O-how-bout-NO fixings in Season 2. Unfortunately, that faith was misplaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You. Are. Mine!

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

 

She keened through clenched teeth as his hips surged into her, her body quivering harder at the feral growl that rumbled against her back. The last thing Olivia Pope had expected was for Fitzgerald Grant III to show up on her doorstep on a rainy Sunday evening. Not only that but he was only accompanied by Tom, who promptly made himself scarce after thoroughly scouring her apartment for equipment. Fitz's whole body was like a struck tuning fork, his cerulean slate eyes a sharp deep fevered cobalt and his jaw was clenched like he wanted to rip out someone's jugular. He was dressed in all black from head to toe and the way he had crossed the distance between them reminded her like a jaguar, a panther…a very, very hungry apex predator.

She knew she was his prey and her body had frozen in place accordingly.

Each step to her had made her lower abdomen clench and her nipples had gone diamond hard against the material of her pale rose silk nightgown. When her lips parted to ask just what the hell was going on, his arms had snapped forward, hauled her against him and his lips crashed down onto hers, accented by a boom of thunder. Instinctively, she had locked her limbs around him and he had found her bedroom, lowering them to her bed roughly.

" _Fitz…"_

" _Unless you knock me out, this is happening."_

And then he had torn her gown in two like it was made of tissue paper. The tiny white bikinis underneath got the same treatment, the halves going into his zip up hoodie pocket. Her brain had started to form protests but as soon as his lips closed around her left nipple, her heart and libido had hogtied it into submission. Whatever was going on with him now, with them now, could and would be figured out later, much later if she had anything to say about it. Her hands had slid under his hoodie off and it was like tossing a Molotov. The rest of clothing hit the floor, his shoe hit (and cracked) her full length mirror and she dragged him fully on top of her. Rough hands had reversed their positions and yanked her up so that she was mere centimeters from his panting mouth, the tip of his tongue already dipping into her.

" _ **Mine.**_ _"_

All she could do was grab onto her headboard and pray that she wouldn't die. Before him, she never thought a man that adored oral existed or would ever find her. Her few exes had done it but halfheartedly at best, seeing it as a blip on the radar before the real action. Fitz…Fitz could spend hours between her legs. He had once on the Trail. It had been in Arkansas or Alabama, one of those states with an 'A' at the beginning and by the end of the night, she left a deep bite mark in the pillow. She remembered the knowing glances he had shot her across the bus aisle and squirming in delicious memory, convinced that he would never be able to top that…nor would he have the opportunity once he was elected.

She had been wrong on both counts.

Olivia's head was yanked back and she screamed throatily as she bucked against him in brutal release, his thick fingers tugging at her hair as he suckled hard at her neck. His free hand slid down from her womb and she hissed as his calloused pinky played with her throbbing clit, causing more ripples in her aching, dripping core.

" **You. Are. Mine** _ **. This.**_ **Is.** _ **Mine!**_ **"**

She whimpered in response and pressed herself closer, grinding and swiveling her hips in the way he liked best. His hand left her hair and returned to her breasts, sending more waves of electricity to merge with the storm raging outside and between her legs.

" _Did_ _ **he**_ _make you feel this good? Hmm?_ "

He? Who the fuck was he asking about? Edison? No, not Edison…Jake. He was asking about Jake Ballard, a battered and as far as she knew arrested Jake Ballard. His role as the not so dearly departed Mole's minion had come out and he was going down hard. In order to avoid the Pentagon's most tender mercies, he had cut a deal and was singing like the proverbial choir boy. He must've confessed to his dealings with her, including the sex, and it got back to Fitz and…

He had always been a jealous bastard. A  _ **sexy**_ , jealous bastard but a jealous bastard, all the same…

" _N-no._ "

" _Only I can make you feel like this, Olivia. You know that, don't you?_   _ **Don't you?!"**_

" _Oh my God,_ _ **yes!**_ _"_

He surged up into her, pulses of liquid fire filling her and his growl was much softer, moaning and long, his lips rubbing against her shoulder. Grabbing him by the hairs at the nape of his neck, she jerked his head forward and met his gaze. Although it was still dark, it was soft and glowing with unshed tears. Getting off of him with shaky legs, she urged him to stand up so they could get under the blankets. Of all the times she had imagined him in her bed…

Both of them rested on their backs, the storm starting to taper into a light drizzle against the windows.

" _I'm still angry at you._ " she rasped matter of factly.

" _I know. I'm still angry at you, too."_ , he replied solemnly.

" _I know."_

Still, when she reached for his hand, he curled it around hers just like on the bus, just like after the first time she had finally called him by his given name.

It had been a beginning then.

Hopefully, it could be a new beginning now.


End file.
